Usuario:Mauri マウリ・ディアス
'MauriDiaz es un miembro de Yandere Sim Wikia ' Sobre mi Ola °3°, ahora les contare un poco de mi vida de locura. Todo empezó cuando vi la luz, okno un poco después o mejor dicho MUCHOOO después. Desde pequeño he amado dibujar, he amado cantar y me encanta el color rojo, zhiiiii JAMO LA ZHANGRE 030, luego vi que me gustaba el anime, las canciones japonesas (*cof*Vocaloid*cof*), y el morado, si impresionante, luego vi que quería ayudar a personas y shegue aki c: Como llegue aquí Conoci Yandere Simulator gracias a ITownGameplay, me vicie hasta buscar como loco muchos videos, videos por ahí, videos por asha nwn, al punto de intentar descargarme el YandereSim, pero mi tonta PC no soporta tanto feeling, okno, mi compu es una laptop :V, pero me enteró siempre gracias a YandereDev, tanto a poder hablar como Yandere-Chan en ingles -3- , entonces vine aquí para ayudar a los que no saben mucho de este magnifico juego. Cuenta secundaria Esta fue mi primera cuenta, pero ahora la usare como secundaria, solo estará de decoración y para contactarme. Mauricio Díaz My Friends * En cierta parte todos son mis compañeros que nos queremos entre si, pero, bueno, no somos tan, tan amigos, pero los que pondré en especifico, son los que me han ayudado mucho y que me caen re bien. * Ney-Chan (Mi 2do admin favorito, quien me ha ayudado en algunas cosas) * Memiku (Fácilmente nos hicimos amigos :P) * Maylenas * Ultra (PokeFanon) * Nefer-Chan (PokeFanon) * Nahu (PokeFanon) * Dew (PokeFanon) * Paloma-Kun * Kawaii-Chan * Luae-Chan * Mii-Chan * Ana-Chan Dibujos de los que me orgullo Yandere-1.png yui.png Sin títulohhhh.png Koharu-0.png ale.png Anim.png Sprites Nidai_sprite_1.png|Normal Nidai_(4).png|Yo cuando Prim se enoja >w< Nidai_(3).png|Yo cuando Mora me pone un reto Nidai_(5).png|Yo cuando cuentan chistes buenos Nidai_(6).png|Yo cuando me bajan de rank >:V Nidai_(14).png|Yo cuando piensan que soy mujer Nidai_(11).png|Yo cuando Miku se va del chat Nidai_(10).png|Yo cuando Luae no para con el Kisekae Nidai_(15).png|Yo cuando Lag-chan me visita Nidai_(13).png|Yo cuando Prim tiene razón Nidai_(7).png|Yo cuando expulso a alguien del chat 7u7 Nidai_(2).png|Yo cuando ignoro a alguién Nidai_(8).png|Yo cuando sigo ignorando a alguien Nidai_(9).png|Yo cuando me ganan en la edición Nidai_(12).png|Yo cuando DE VERDAD me enojo Kisekae M8YMueh.png Amiga.png RwI98j7.png Juegasos Favoritos * The Last Of Us (Amo a Ellie c:) * Beyond Two Souls (Vengashe pa' ca Jodie) * Minecraft (PS3) * The Sims 4 (AMO EL CAS) * Club Penguin (Infancia ¬¬) * Panfu (Infancia ¬¬) * Pandanda (R.I.P. ;-; Infancia) * Neopets (LO HAMO) * Yandere Simulator (AMO Y QUIERO A MIDORI, PIPPI Y A YANDERE, claro tambien a la putis de Kokona) * Five Nights At Freddy's 1, 2, 3 y el 4 (Amo a Freddy mijo) * Little Big Planet 1, 2 y 3 (Sackboy for the win) * Until Dawn (Jessy, Ashley in my heart) * Uncharted 3 : Drake´s Deception Personalidades, aspiraciones y blah :V * Soy perfeccionista * Soy Gore * Soy amorosho * Quiero ir a USA para hablar con YandereDev y ser un artista * Soy dibujante viciante extremo >:V Animes Favoritos * Mirai Nikki * Dragon Ball * Pokemon (AMO A SERENA) * Naruto Animes que tengo que ver UwU * Elfen Lied * Danganronpa * Another (zhangre *-*) Personajes favoritos AshleyUD.jpg Serena.png GotSpeed_Mirai_Nikki_-_19_5F8E399C.mkv_20120229_203825.007-1024x576.jpg Planeta Mauridiaz Mi hermoso planeta, no hay mucho que decir, solo de sus 6 hermosas lunas Paginas que he hecho en Wikia * Default-Chan * Tsundere-Chan * Kuudere-Chan